nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Krit
__TOC__ Overly short page Yep, I know it was too short, I just wanted to encourage people to actually start it but laying a base foundation. And I do have an account, it's just that I was on my iPod at the time, and website navigation on such a small screen is annoying. Delete it if you want, I don't mind. Wereguy2 11:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) * I guess that did not have the motivational effect I wanted. I'd rather have an article worth keeping around. --The Krit 11:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I doubt I will be doing much on this wiki, I will probably only use it for occasional reference anyway. I am more active on the Forgotten Realms one. ^^ Wereguy2 11:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi ive seen the stuff you post and its realy helped me out Cheers -- Pokaloki January 25, 2010 Hello and thanks for the welcome! I do enjoy this wiki very much and I've made smaller anonymous edits from time to time, so I thought it was about time I made an account. Now I just have to try to find out how to create a disambiguation page. Cheers! HMS Ind 12:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) * You start with an intro line, then list the various pages in a bullet list, then end with the template (or the template, if the page in question has "(disambiguation)" in its title). Are you referring to experience penalty? I'll go spruce that up, and maybe you'll be able to see what I mean. --The Krit 15:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oh, if you are using the "rich text editor" (WYSIWYG), then I'm not sure how the inclusion of templates works. I've never used that thing as I find wikitext to be simple enough to use directly. --The Krit 15:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the zombie and yuan ti articals, i think my computer had a bit of a bug and instead of adding stuff it deleted it. ps:cleaveing and bludgoning wepons work better agaist zombies I dont know why pps:what spiders are not immune to web? --Pokaloki 15:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) * Phase spiders do not have the usual spider immunities. --The Krit 17:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hiya! thx for all your work man NWNWiki realy helped me out numerous times... offcourse all the people who contributed thx too! i wont be on here always but i hope i can provide as well. okay, i made a edit to PM but in hindsight wasn't realy needed i guess. it was about the sneak immune a PM gets at lvl 10. i've never known he gets that too. but anyway, it was there in the Deathless Mastery section. so if you don't like my edit pls remove it :) it's at the note section. keep on doin a great job. cheers Pimpernell 04:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * That was really a note about the deathless mastery feat rather than one about the pale master class, so I removed it. (You might note that immunity to critical hits is not mentioned in the pale master article because that is part of the feat rather than the class.) I would have moved it to the deathless mastery article instead of simply removing it, but there is already something about sneak attacks there. --The Krit 21:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hi again uhm... i kinda made a mess out of things sorry for that the last article build talk section i editted like 10 times cause i wasn't happy with end result :( so then i decided to undo all those edits and just keep the last so things wouldn't be confusing to those that monitor all changes. *sigh* that only made things worse... now theres a bunch of edits and some undo's of the talk section. sorry for that. the original text was never hurt so no worries there... again sorry...Pimpernell 13:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Images upload problem Hi again, I'm trying real here hard to get the right image shown and i'm getting real frustrated now cause i've been on it for half a day. The first time i uploaded the wrong picture but its impossible to delete it... So i tried the "upload a new version of this file" , and the right image gets uploaded but it's IMPOSSIBLE for me to get it shown. Every time after the upload it keeps ending up showing the first wrong image i uploaded. So when i insert that to my "build article" it shows the first uploaded image every time. I have looked everywhere at the help sections and that part i couldn't find. So i ended up just uploading a new image file and that worked offcourse but i realy want the first image overwritten like it says so it wont be a mess and there won't be unused images. Or just delete the whole crap... File names are: - Dwarf Half-Dragon.jpg - Custom Gear.jpg sorry for the trouble -Pimpernell 21:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * When you upload the wrong image, uploading a new version of the file is the way to go. If you don't see the change right away, it's probably because the old image is cached somewhere, either on your end or NWNWiki's. Just wait a few hours (or maybe a day) to give the cache a chance to invalidate itself. --The Krit 22:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Manual of style yes, i know i was planning to put all that to the talk section but the image problem i had frustrated me so i forgot to do that. sorry sorry for the white spaces. it gets created upon making the article. only after saving i can get that away with a edit and i was planning to refine it all. but you probably thought different. i'm not as fast as you or others. i'm just trying to contribute a bit. sorry for all the mistakes i made. -Pimpernell 21:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * If the rich text editor is causing you problems, you could always switch to the traditional editor. Just go to , the "Editing" section, and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing". The Wikia folks believe the rich text editor is easier to use, but I think it more often makes it more difficult to get what you want. --The Krit 22:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* got it thx! -Pimpernell 22:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Refining the article I know you want to keep it all as compact as can be but removing all the white spaces will make it very unclear for viewers. don't get me wrong i was just trying to make the article look nice :) and i didnt realize you made it actualy better in some ways the white spaces i love white spaces :P cheers! -Pimpernell 22:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * I wouldn't remove *all* the white spaces. White space does serve an important function in visually separating paragraphs and sections (and words, in the case of horizontal white space). However, more than one blank line tends to make an article look rather strung out. And there are some other considerations, such as the way sections are supposed to group paragraphs — a section containing a single word is too short to warrant being a section. Also, section headings should not contain links when possible. :I started morphing the formatting of fighter 28/ red dragon disciple 10/ bard 2 to better match the layout of the other build articles. That layout could probably be improved upon, but there is a benefit to the reader when similar articles have similar organization. --The Krit 22:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* yes i understand. thx for your patience man. i will try to refine the article content some more... ---Pimpernell 22:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for all the "morphing" man i couldn't do it better myself. Looks MUCH better now!page too ---Pimpernell 13:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *Nevermind the "moved to The Krit talk page" modification to the "Fighter 28/ red dragon disciple 10/ bard 2" article's talk page. I wrote something stupid because i confused the DamageBonus with the extra damages wich are noted seperatly in the character sheat. Sorry. ---Pimpernell 15:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC)